Emerald Eyes And Golden Fireflies
by AmirreaTheArtist
Summary: She wasn't in the original timeline. But she didn't care. She wasn't supposed to live. But she didn't care. Monsters were the enemy. But she didn't care. No matter what he tells her to make her falter, she doesn't care. Because she will fight the fight and win this battle. For their love. For their praise. For their freedom. She will fight with everything she has.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Undertale. I do own my character in the story. Story inspired by 'Tales of The Underground' and 'Call of The Mute Heart'. Some references, usage of words, names, and ideas will be used from both stories but not a lot since** **that**_ **is considered** **plagiarism** **.**

* * *

 _"There's something about a women with a loud mind who sits in silence, smiling knowing she can crush you with the truth."_

 _~ R.G. Moon_

* * *

X

X

X

The spring night air was crisp. Stars twinkled high above in the heavens while life slowly grew on the earth. In the forest, animals of the night rise up to scavenge for food. And deep within the forest, in a field of yellow flowers stood a woman. The way her raven hair flowed with the gentle night breeze made her look almost ethereal as the moonlight illuminated her figure. Around the woman, fireflies fluttered among each other, their lights flickering in their silent conversations. The unnatural golden glow they give off reflects off of the woman's mocha skin, her emerald eyes shining with nostalgia as one of the many fireflies comes over to rest in her curly raven locks.

As of the past six years, children between the ages of eight and eleven have gone missing; disappeared. All of them just so happened to last be seen entering the same forest she's in. The forest that surrounds Mt. Ebott. Why the children entered here in the first place, no one knows. All that everyone knows is that all of the children are orphans, coming from the same orphanage as the woman; Mt. Ebott's Home For The Gifted. A quiet little home five miles from this yellow flower field.

Deciding that it was time to continue her journey up the mountain, the woman bends down to pick up her ridiculously bright green backpack, adjusting the straps onto her shoulders. Shaking off her navy blue turtle neck of any unwanted firefly passengers, she gazes at the field of yellow flowers one last time before making her long trek through the forest to reach her intended destination; Mt. Ebott itself.

The journey itself wasn't hard though, the walk was quite nice actually. No, the problem was that she was not able to see much in front of her. And the vines on the ground were not much help either. It's like as soon as she got to the area on the mountain, everything just got dark. Dark, darker, yet darker. The light from the moon was getting drowned out by the ever amount of trees surrounding the area.

Then, all of a sudden, she tripped over a thick vine. But instead of falling onto to mountainous forest floor like she expected, she landed on nothing. The air beneath her was free of any earth, like a hole. As the woman fell down the hole, she released a tiny short yelp before her vision was plummeted into the darkness of the dark abyss below.

The fall only lasted for about forty seconds before shit hit the ground. The force of the fall is so great that she was starting to lose conscience. Using what little strength she could muster, she turns herself over to her back. With the darkness closing in, the last thing she see's is the moons light barely reaching the bottom of cavern.

And then nothing.

* * *

An aching in her head is what woke the woman from her slumber. That and the contents inside her backpack digging into her upper back. Groaning in pain she sits up and starts to recall the fall. Looking up at, light can be seen filtering inside, giving the area she's sitting at to feel warm. Inspecting herself for any injuries she noticed a deep cut on the palm of her left hand. Flexing it she winced when a stinging sensation spread from the cut. Pulling her backpack off with her right hand, she opened it and pulled out some anti-septic and bandages. And even though the anti-septic burned she _**PERSEVERED**_ through the pain and wrapped up her hand.

After the bandages were firmly wrapped the woman closed up her bag before putting it back on. As she rouse from the ground it seems that when she fell, a bed of flowers had cushioned her fall a little. The same yellow flowers from the field. Over to the left of the cavern wall seemed to some type of corridor or hall. It was real shady looking, maybe it led to an exit? Who knows.

Looking back up at the hole she fell down from the ravenette sighed before going down the shady cavern hall with great reluctance. At the end of the hall on the right was a giant doorway. On both sides of the doorway were pillars marked with what looked like ancient text. But above the door was some type of symbol carved into the stone. The symbol depicted a circular orb with wings and underneath it were three triangles, the middle one inverted to point downwards. Beyond the entry way was nothing but darkness except for a pillar of sunshine that fell on a patch of grass with a single yellow flower.

As she slowly crept through the darkness towards the light, she noticed that on the flower was a face. It must have heard her moving because it was staring at her with it's beady black eyes now. She froze just a few inches from stepping fully into the sunlight to study the flowery being. The flower was like all the other yellow flowers she's seen so far. It had the normal six petals and the regular white middle with the healthy light green stem and leaves. It seemed normalish, though it did startled her greatly when it spoke.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" it said. And even though it's voice sounded masculine and cheerful, the woman could just tell this was all an act. But she would humor it by playing along to it's little game. When she didn't give a response it continued on. "Hmm...you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

And just like that, the woman seemed to lose all her senses. All sounds from disappeared, so did the beam of light. Everything was pure blackness. Then, as if a switch was flicked, Flowey reappeared with an outline of a giant rectangular box separating them from one another. He also seemed pixelated. From within her she felt a warm feel rising up in heart chest. Looking down she saw that an purple glowing outline of a heart had formed. Right were the warm feeling was coming from. And after a second or two, out a little pixelated heart came. It was purple in color and was about the size of a light bulb.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." he said. Looking below the rectangle, the woman notices what looks like gaming stats. There's the LV Flowey was talking about, a HP display with a yellow bar showing health and a 20/20, indicating that her health was full. What is this?

Since the woman didn't say anything Flowey continued. "What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" he said before sticking his tongue out and winking. The woman could have swore she saw a tiny star as he winked.

Tiny white seeds suddenly levitated out from behind Flowey, forming a semicircle around him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" he said before the 'friendliness pellets' starting to move towards her SOUL. The woman felt that something with those pellets were wrong. So instead of moving forward to collect the pellets, she moved around, preventing them from touching her SOUL.

He didn't look happy about that, but he kept up his act. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey sent out more pellets but she moved around them again. This seemed to anger Flowey. "Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" he mistakenly said in frustration. Seeming to realise his mistake, Flowey tried to rephrase. "Friendliness pellets." When he sent out more pellets and she dodged again, Flowey's face contorted into a less than friendly expression. He seemed to have grown fangs and his eyes had turned a hollow black with white pinpricks for pupils.

" **You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer.** " he accused. Getting tired of Flowey's bullshit, the woman was about to reply before a ring of pellets surrounded her SOUL. " **Die.** " he demonically said before his face contorted into a manic grin and he proceeded to laugh crazily. The pellets started to slowly close in. She had no were to go. No way to escape. And when it just looked like she was done for, all the pellets disappeared as if by _magic_.

With a look of confusion on why the woman wasn't dead yet, Flowey was suddenly blasted away by a fire ball to the face. With a hasty retreat, he sunk into the ground. The gaming hub was still up and her SOUL was still out. From the shadowy darkness came a tall white figure. Stepping into her view was a giant humanoid goat lady. Her dark, dark, dark red eyes held a motherly love in them. The robes she wore were purple with the same symbol that was over top of the cavern's door in a deeper purple. Her sleeves were so white that matched it her fur. And even though she had fangs that were visible, she didn't seem dangerous either. Maybe it was her droopy ears. She was also tall. While the woman herself was tall, standing at a six feet and three inches, the goat lady seemed to be over seven to eight feet. And that's also with the off white horns adding a few inches.

"What a cretin, torturing a poor, innocent youth..." said the goat lady, as she observed the grown woman in front of her. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of The Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first fully grown human to have fallen down here but also the first that has fallen down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." And with that, color from the outside world returns, the purple heart returns to where it rightfully belongs and the game like stats vanish.

And before the black haired woman could utter a word, Toriel was already walking towards the other side of the cavern. Feeling that someone or _something_ was watching her, the woman finally speaks for the first time since entering the Underground. "Flowey, if that is you watching me, I must say, You are quite interesting for something that doesn't harbor a soul. I hope we meet again, I just might be able to help you with your little problem." she said. This seemed to make the little flower shocked. How did she know? Who is she? Why is she here? "And to the other two beings watching me. Don't worry, I will help you two as well. After all, I never go back on my word. Unless it was necessary." she promised before hurrying to catch up to Toriel.

In the shadows, Flowey was plotting on a way to get the mysterious women's SOUL. From what he felt from her, it was powerful. He'll get her SOUL and nothing will change his mind other wise. With a sinister chuckle, he sunk back into the ground. The same thoughts as Flowey were flowing through the the head of one of the other beings she promised to 'help'. Help? As if. This being was a spirit, a very dark spirit. He too plans on getting her SOUL. It seems like things are going to get interesting. With there final thoughts they vanished, prepping on ways to achieve his goal.

But unlike the other two, the third party of the woman's promise didn't intend to take her SOUL at all. No, he was going to study her. She is an anomaly to this timeline and he intends to find out if she is good or bad for the Underground. Things are indeed going to be interesting.

* * *

 ** _Favorite!_**

 ** _Follow!_**

 ** _Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Undertale. I do own my character in the story. Another inspiration for this coming from the** **wonderful** **story 'UNDERTALE: (file name not found)'. Good story, good plot, great** **development** **. 10/10 from me. I will continue to put up names for stories that I found were done right.**_

* * *

 _"The beautiful thing about fear is when you run to it, it runs away."_

 _~Robin Sharma_

* * *

X

X

X

Upon leaving the cavern to follow Toriel, the woman walks into a more developed but dimly lit room. The walls looked chiseled to mimic brick, a double stair case leading up to another door way with vines growing around the archway and what looks like windows are on both sides. Red leaves litter the ground, most of it piled up between the two stairs. But in font of the pile was a ball of light. Getting closer the woman saw how it shifted through different colors of yellow, shining like a star. Feeling compelled to touch it, she did.

As she lay her left hand, the one that was injured during the fall, on it a black box outlined by white appeared.

 _*(The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with determination.) SAVE/RETURN?_

It seems to be asking if she would like to save. Glancing over the other words in the box she stopped on her name. _Aurora_. A name she holds with pride but doesn't randomly share with anybody. That didn't go well last time. Never again. And it also seems she isn't directly in the Runes yet; only the entrance. And her LV is still at one. Deciding that she was done here Aurora lightly pushed save.

 _ ***FILE SAVED**. HP FULLY RESTORED._

Filling a sudden new rush of energy, Aurora went up the stairs two at a time. Looking back one last time she sighed before following Toriel into the next room. This room looked different then the last. There was a door here this time along with a golden lever on right side of the door and six grey stumps set up one, then two, then one again and lastly two more. On the left side of the closed door, there seems to be some sort of stone or silver sign.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." said Toriel before she stepped on the second and last row of grey stumps. She then walks over to the golden lever and pulls it up. What she did opened up the door leading to the next room. Turning around Toriel addressed Aurora. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." she said before going on into the next room.

Glancing down at the puzzle on the ground Aurora guessed that the grey stumps were actually giant buttons. The way Toriel stepped on them suggests that the only way to open this door is to follow a specific order. Walking over to the sign she noticed before, she reads whats engraved into it.

 _* Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road._

It must be a hint for the puzzle. After all the only stumps that weren't stepped on was the ones in the middle; the ones highlighted by a path. Exiting the room to enter the next, she stopped in front of Toriel who was standing in front of a sign. "Take make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." she said before walking to the other end of the room, waiting for Aurora to solve the puzzle.

Surveying the room, Aurora took in the lay out of the place. Water was flowing from two different drain like cut outs in the wall. To go over the water flow were wooden planks to use as bridges. They looked sturdy enough. And like always, the walls were purple and carved to look like bricks. Thick green vines clung to the wall in here, closer towards the water. Three golden levers, one in the middle and two at the end with Toriel. Behind her looked to be a wall of spikes blocking the entrance to the next room.

Reading the sign in front of her and on the back wall makes Aurora question who made the signs.

 _* "Press [Z] to read signs!"_

 _* Stay on the path._

Weird. Crossing over the bridge to first lever, the were many markings and arrows pointing at it written with looks like golden marker. It was obviously Toriel's doing since she left her name at the bottom of her little message. The message asks if Aurora could 'please press this switch'. And see as she didn't want to hurt the goat lady's feeling by doing the opposite, she flipped the switch. The clicks and turning of cogs behind the wall indicated that something was working.

Crossing the next bridge Aurora doesn't even stop to look at what Toriel wrote this time, she just flipped the switch that was marked. "Splendid! I'm proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." Toriel praises before moving on to the next room, much to Aurora's dismay. She wanted to ask her some questions that might just help her out with her original objective.

Quickly rushing to catch up, she followed the kind Monster into the next room. Inside the room was a lone training dummy. Toriel went and stood in front of the entrance to the next room.

"As a human living in the Underground, Monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not!" she hurriedly said as to not fright the Human woman, "The process is simply. When you encounter a Monster, you will enter a _fight_. While you are in a fight, try to strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." she said. "Practice talking to the dummy." she instructed.

The human woman walked up to the dummy, some how entering into the weird fight interface. The giant black back appeared along with her SOUL, a bright shining light blue. Yellow text appears. It says:

* _You encounter the Dummy._

Four box pop up in front of her. Fight. Act. Item. Mercy. Pushing the Act box two more options pop up. Check and Talk. Pushing Talk, Aurora makes a pun and tells the dummy he looks quite beat up. It looks like it's done with life. Toriel seems happy with her. Text appears as the blackness slowly edges away.

 _* YOU WON!_

 _* You earned 0 XP and 0 gold._

"Ah, very good. You are very good." Toriel says as she ushers the Human woman to follow her into the next room. Giving the dummy a kind smile before leaving Aurora turns and follows Toriel. What she didn't know was that her dazzling kind smile made the dummy blush. As did the entity in the Void who has been watching since she fell.

"There is another puzzle in the room...I wonder if you can solve it?" indirectly Toriel asks Aurora. While walking forward to head to the next puzzle, a frog like Monster appears, initiating a fight. As the background once again bleeds into black some text appear.

 _* Froggit attacks you!_

Before she could act, Toriel comes into the fight and scolds the Froggit causing it to look down in shame before leaving the fight. Color slowly comes back and more text appear for the final time.

 _* YOU WON!_

 _* You earned 0 XP and 0 gold._

With the fight over, both women continue towards the next puzzle. On one of the walls was a sign. It said that the eastern room looks the same as the western one. They soon came across a whole floor of spikes sitting in the middle of a room of water. The floor spikes were all on a wooden platform supported by wooden pillars under the water. This must be the puzzle.

"This is the puzzle, but...," Toriel confirms hesitantly, "... here take my hand." she said before her furred hand gently grabs a hold of Aurora's. She then guides her through the spikes. As they both walk, the spikes slip into the ground making it safe for their feet. Toriel walked in a specific pattern; the same pattern as the floor in the previous. That was what the sign meant.

Getting to the other side was easy and simply. But Toriel didn't release Aurora's hand until they got into the next room. This was much longer than the others and the end could barely be seen except for the lone white pillar that was visible.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." says the goat lady nervously. Her motions are jittery, like she's about to do something she might regret. Not saying anything, Aurora just tilts her head slightly to the left. Toriel and the entity in the Void find this cute. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." Toriel says before swiftly and quickly running to the other end of the room.

Not seeing a problem with this, Aurora walks soundlessly down the path. What would have been a long stroll for a child was just a few seconds for her. She has always been a fast walker.

From behind the pillar Toriel pops out looking relieved. For what reason, Aurora doesn't know but chooses not to ask. After all _**PATIENCE** _can get you far in life.

"Greeting, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." she assured. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was important reason for this exercise. To test your independence." Toriel reasoned. It made sense, but she was an adult. She learned about independence way before the appropriate age for it.

Since Aurora didn't say anything Toriel continued. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please stay here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." she warned. Her face soon brightened as she seemed to have gotten a solution to her inner turmoils. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Toriel said while place a old cellphone in Aurora's hand.

With that she gave Aurora a once over before bustling into the next room and then out of sight.

"Does she expect me to stand here while she's doing what ever it is she's about to do?" asked Aurora to nobody in particular. Seeing as no one was around to answer her she sighed before pocketing the phone and moving to the next room.

Unaware of watching eyes, a single yellow flower pops out of the ground from the shadows with a wicked smile on it's face. So far the Human has went along with the original story line. But it won't matter after he takes her SOUL. Slinking back into the darkness, the flower casts one more glance at the Human woman before disappearing.

As for the entity in the Void. Well he was having an internal battle with himself. For some reason, this Human was effecting him, and she wasn't even in his presence. Is her appearance a good or bad? There is much that still needs to be seen.

* * *

 _ **FAVORITE!**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **FOLLOW!**_


End file.
